


Sleeping Dogs Lie

by IvyMarquis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, rape by virtue of the topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: Jack just wants to make you happy.





	Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); Mayhaps a kidnap fic with Daddy76. In which he is old and lonely and kidnaps the object of his affection [reader] to keep him company but he doesnt want reader to be afraid of him so he has them sleep most of the time so he can at least feel the comfort of their presence near him. Perhaps with some elements of dub-con + stockholm syndrome ,somnophilia. ;-) Cheers!

From the moment he'd laid eyes on you Jack was head over heels. He'd watched you for months, learning your likes and dislikes from a distance- your favorite coffee shop, where you liked to order your takeout, your preferred dry cleaners. Any of it and all of it.

You, much like he, were lonely in your day to day life. Yes there were daily interactions with your coworkers and neighbors or the clerk at the corner store but so far as close friends? So far as he could tell they were few and far between. He'd thought you'd be happy here with him. He'd underestimated your attachment to your old life and your reluctance to accept your new place in the world.

Jack knew you just needed time. You'd come around one day.

He didn't want to scare you or hurt you. Spending time with you or just being _near_ you proved difficult at first without you jumping straight to attempting to start a screaming match.

It was a lesson in control if ever he'd had one.

He'd looked for alternatives to bond with you that didn't involve beating you within an inch of your life until you straightened up. Jack was in this for the long haul and didn't want to have to do any damage control down the line- he didn't want you afraid of him.

There were numerous studies that proved sleeping next to someone bonded you to that person. Initially he'd wrestle you down to the bed, ignoring your struggling until you wore yourself out and fell asleep in his arms.

Then he'd discovered the drugs.

It wasn't hard- Jack controlled everything in your little world now, down to the water you drank unless you were going to drink out of the toilet bowl. Keeping your drinking glasses dosed had you loopy and helpless, the dosing varied based on if he wanted you awake but quiet, or completely knocked out cold.

It was wonderful. You were so much calmer now, leaning against him in a small gesture on the couch as the tv played. Jack was happy as could be, one arm draped across your shoulders as if the pair of you were a normal couple spending a quiet night in.

You were too tired to fight him when he had you doped up like this. All he'd wanted for _years_ was his sweetheart tucked safely against his side after a long day at work. As strike commander he'd been too busy to devote the time his darling would have deserved and as a vigilante endangering her had been completely off the table. Semi-retired from the reformed overwatch while he still had his ties with the organization he finally had the time to start the family he'd always dreamed of.

Better late than never.

Given the nature of how he kept you in line, Jack had you on an ironclad schedule to keep you soft and compliant. As time went on, he adjusted your dosings to be lighter. Eventually his goal was to wean you off of them entirely and have the sweet little housewife he'd always dreamed of.

He was making progress. You were coming around, slowly but surely. Your entire world revolved around Jack and keeping you quiet had negated any need for him to use force to keep you in line. The dependency and lack of violence was bonding you to your captor, lying docile in his arms while the pair of you watched tv.

As much comfort as he found merely in holding you and having you near, he still had his urges. He wanted you but knew you'd resist if you were awake. Moving from the living room to the bedroom, he deposited you on the bed before making another water for you. Coaxing some more of the water down your throat, it was only a few minutes before your eyes drifted shut and you were out cold.

Your night clothing consisted of one of Jack's shirts. The hem of the shirt trailed up high on your thighs, teasing Jack by just barely being long enough to cover you.

His hand moved in total disconnect from his brain, aware what he was doing was _wrong_ but unwilling to stop himself. He loved you _so_ much at times he was certain he couldn't stand it.

A touch, his hand on the soft skin of your thighs, lead to more. Hands exploring your body, fascinated by the contrast of your body and his. Compared to an old soldier you'd lived a comfortable and safe life, even if things may not have always been easy. He hesitated a moment as his hands sat under the hem of your shirt ( _his_ shirt- all of this was his, you included) before continuing to stroke and grope at your body. Your shirt peeled away from your skin easily, arms resting above your head as you slept.

He was entranced with the way your skin felt in his hands, reaching down to kiss your lips as his hands roamed your body. A soft sound escaped you, and that was all the consent that Jack seemed to need. Wanting to hear more sounds from your slumbering form, he kissed and nipped at certain points of your body. Attention drifting from one nipple and then the other, his hands made busy stroking your pussy through your underwear while his mouth suckled on your breast.

The physical stimuli drew a weak whimper from your mouth and a wet spot on your panties. Squirming in his hold, Jack abandoned your breasts in favor of teasing the sensitive skin of your neck.

“I'll be so good to you, Sweetheart,” he murmured against your skin. You wouldn't reply and he knew that. Still, maybe speaking to you while you dozed so pretty in his grip would help to finally win you over.

“Neither of us were happy before,” his fingers slid under the fabric of your underwear, finding your pussy slick with arousal. “I'll make you so happy.” A finger, and then two, entered you before his thumb found your clit and gently teased the nub with slow, deliberate circles.

You squirmed more, a heavy exhale escaping you even in sleep. Jack loved how reactive and soft you were to his touch. So willing and compliant as your legs spread for him.

Pulling your underwear over your hips and down your legs, Jack tossed the fabric blindly before gazing at your naked body. It wasn't a sight he was unfamiliar with- rendered helpless by the drugs most of the day, he had an active roll in your daily maintenance.

Groaning at the image you made- he'd thought _far_ too long about what it would be like to have you laid out on his bed like this- he freed his straining cock from his pants. Entering you gently, Jack savored the feeling of being surrounded by your body for the first time. One hand was wrapped under your thigh, the other placed under your back. There was no reason for it, he was simply entranced and holding you made the most sense to him.

His thrusts were slow and measured, pacing himself as he enjoyed your body. As touch starved and desperate for affection as he was, Jack was far too old and skilled (If not out of practice) to rut against you blindly like an unseasoned 20-something.

The room was silent aside from the soft squelch every time he sank back into your warmth, the low grunts that occasionally escaped him and your even more infrequent moans. You had no idea what was happening to you, reacting out of pure instinct to the sensations Jack was forcing you to endure. He cherished each noise, a firm stroke to his ego that steadied his pacing even more.

There was no reason to rush. He knew after he finished in you that he'd need to clean the pair of you up in preparation for bed, as well as change out the sheets so you'd wake up none the wiser tomorrow. He didn't mind it, just failed to the see the point in rushing through the rewarding part of his night. No, he'd take his time with you. He went so far as to stop his thrusts all together a few times, lightly teasing you clit and nipples until your body was reflexively spasming and twitching in his grasp.

Satisfied with the knowledge that he could please you if you'd just let down your guard with him, he leaned forward towards you before whispering softly in your ear,“I want to take care of you, Sweetheart. You just have to let me.”

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Maybe check out my tumblr and request a thing c:


End file.
